


Condamnation

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Sparks in Shackles [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Car Accidents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Prison AU.“It was an accident,” Bumblebee murmured brokenly, optics focused on his cuffed hands and trying very hard not to dissolve into a weeping mess.





	Condamnation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another part of the Prison AU I have imagined, taking place much earlier in the timeline and explaining what brought Bumblebee to the Stockades.

“It was an accident,” Bumblebee murmured brokenly, optics focused on his cuffed hands and trying very hard not to dissolve into a weeping mess. The two Autotroopers on either side of him didn’t seem to care or be moved by his repentance – and neither did the few mechs who had gathered in the stands to assist to the judgement. There wouldn’t be sympathy from them – and there wouldn’t be any from the judge. “I’m so sorry…”

Sitting at his desk on a raised dais, Supreme Justice Tyrest scoffed. “So you have already stated in your initial testimony and repeated during the processing. But being sorry doesn’t change the facts, young mech.”

There were dark mutterings from the public at those words; obviously, they agreed with the judge. Bumblebee felt his Spark sink deeper. A mallet hitting the desk calmed down the rumors as Tyrest looked severely around the courtroom; the old judge was reported to hate public audiences and it showed. Should it be up to him, the whole thing would have been dealt with behind closed doors. Sadly, the Justice Department had wanted for the case to be highly mediatized in order to serve as a message and warning for other speed fanatics as well as giving closure to the affected parties. Which was also why he had been put in charge of the trial; a mech of his importance usually dealt with higher profile cases, but his reputation among the people of Cybertron would serve to highlight how seriously Law Enforcement and Justice took matters.

Cold optics eyes the yellow Minibot awaiting judgement. To think such a pathetic thing was responsible for such a large-scaled mess… This Bumblebee was the polar opposite of the guilty party in the last major case Supreme Justice Tyrest had judged, but it didn’t render him more sympathetic to his Spark. If anything, it made him want to be extra harsh on the young punk; at least this Bulkhead character he had judged last stellar cycle had had the excuse of having leftover Decepticon coding from warframe ancestry to explain his irresponsible behaviour.

Bumblebee had no such excuse himself. He was young, reckless and stupid. He needed to learn that all actions had consequences.

Tyrest rose. Better have it over as soon as possible. “Accused, are you ready to hear your sentence?” Bumblebee jerked and rose his head, looking like a petrorabbits about to be run over or a newspark cornered by a Sharkticon.

“On the account of breaking the Iacon’s civilian speed limitations, the Court declares you guilty.” Bumblebee didn’t react; he had always known the verdict for that one. He had been so much above the limitations it could have warranted him a sentence in itself.

“On the account of disturbing the peace in Iacon, the Court declares you guilty.” That one charge, Bumblebee wasn’t sure what it was all about; he hadn’t even known it existed. The lawyer who had overseen his case had tried to explain it to him, something about his driving having caused loud an unreasonable noise outside of authorized areas that had offended the population. It sounded so silly that it hadn’t stuck in the yellow Minibot’s processor.

“On the two separate accounts of reckless endangerment, the Court declares you guilty.” One for having engaged in conduct creating a substantial risk of serious injuries to other persons, and a second for having employed unapproved mods in a populated area. Bumblebee’s lawyers had been satisfied the use of the illegal (for a civilian) boosters had been reduced to that. Bumblebee himself didn’t care that much; that wasn’t his worst offence in the whole mess.

“On the account of public endangerment, the Court declares you guilty.” Because Bumblebee had put the population of Iacon at large in danger with those mods and his driving style.

“On the account of reckless driving, the Court declares you guilty.” Bumblebee swallowed and tried not to keen. Of course he was guilty; that was what had caused the whole mess in the first place. If he hadn’t decided to try and take a shortcut to see how he could maneuver with his new boosters…

Tyrest marked a pause. Bumblebee tried to keep himself immobile; they were now reaching the biggest charges.

“On the thirteen separate accounts of property damages, the Court declares you guilty.” Thirteen sounded like a lot but asides of the damages to the bridge, the pile-up and its consequences had damages the front of three shops and a bar and also several public items and the Guilds Domesticus had banded to put him all on him. Bumblebee’s head dropped. He had hoped one or two would slide, if only to ease his Spark a little.

“On the sixty-four separate accounts of wounding or causing bodily harm…” Tyrest paused. “The Court declares you guilty of sixty of them, the remaining plaintiffs having removed their plaints.” He didn’t look like he approved, but it wasn’t in his hands. Bumblebee sagged. Someone out there had actually withdrew their complaints? That was… good? At least it meant everyone didn’t hate him.

Then Tyrest announced the last charge, and Bumblebee keened.

“On the seventeen separate accounts of accidental mechslaughter, the Court declares you guilty.”

Seventeen dead ‘bots, because Bumblebee had caused the most massive pile-up in the history of Cybertron since the end of the Great War. Seventeen dead ‘bots because he had wanted to use mods he had no business owning in order to make himself a better candidate for Autoboot Camp and to join the Elite Guard. Seventeen dead ‘bots energon on his hands, because he had been an idiot.

Bumblebee sagged and almost fell to his knees, only escaping this fate by the firm hold of the Autotroopers on his arms. In the stands, the public murmured his approval (or disapproval, in some cases, not that Bumblebee really heard them). He barely heard Supreme Justice Tyrest’s speech about sentences and how the Court had taken in account a few pleading for clemency from various mechs and even an Enforcer (Officer Cheetor, who had overseen his original arrest and had been so sympathetic) who advised against capital punishment.

But the prison sentence, oh the prison sentence, it was going to be a long one. One hundred stellar cycle per dead bot. Twenty-five per injured ‘bot. Five per major property damages. Fifty more for the illegally acquired boosters. One for the reckless driving. And fines, so many fines for the speed limitation breaking, the endangerment, the rest of the property damages,… And Bumblebee had no way to pay for them, so a good chunk would instead be converted into more prison time.

At least 4.000 stellar cycles in the Stockades, 3.200 of them incompressible and a possibility of parole only possible after 3.500 cycles minimum. He’d also have to pay the rest of the property damages and other stuff.

And once he was out, Bumblebee would never be allowed to take a job in anything speed-related – no courier, no messenger, no delivery mech,… -- and of course, he would be forever barred to attempt Autoboot Camp and integrate the Autobot army.

“We don’t need reckless mechs in the ranks,” the judge said severely. “What we need are law abiding citizens with a will to serve and protect.”

“But I am,” Bumblebee whispered. “I want to be.”

“It’s something you should have thought about before getting those boosters, young mech. Guards, take him away.”

Bumblebee felt himself be dragged away. He didn’t oppose any resistance; he just felt numb all over, his motor relays stiff and paralyzed from the shock. It wasn’t supposed to go like that, he thought desperately.

Could things ever get any worse?


End file.
